kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Light And Action
Light And Camera is the Ninth Episode of Kamen Rider Magic. Plot Ben Tells Alex and Charlotte they is raising money for charity, photography is coming today in Todd's Music Shop wants taking picture of me in newspaper. Alex will be please about it, Ben got his camera with him but it's not working. So Alex will take him to camera shop and buy new one. Wiseman will thinking about new monster today and he released Lizard out of book, Lizard was happy see Wiseman again. Wiseman ask Lizard get your camera eye ready and taking photos everyone in city, Lizard will be happy to and everyone become invisible. Lizard make sure he take photo of Kamen Rider Magic invisible and he will be no more. Alex and Ben are going to camera, but Ben is going to be shy for first time in the Papers, Alex will look after him. Lizard taking photos for everyone, Alex and Ben saw Lizard and Ghouls in the town. Lizard ask Alex he wants photo of him, Alex don't want to. So Alex fighting Ghouls and Lizard, Ben hide under tree watching him. Alex is transform to Kamen Rider Magic, and Lizard get invisible ready taking photo of Alex. But Ben save him from he's camera, And Ben is invisible So Lizard go see Wiseman about what happen. Charlotte tell Alex that photography is at Todd's Music Shop, but Charlotte, Bryan and Lisa can't see Ben. Alex tell them it was Lizard taking photo of him make him invisible, Ben can't go see everyone that his invisible. Todd see Alex and Charlotte but he don't know where is Ben, Alex tell him that Ben not feeling well. But he will come back later soon. Lizard tells that he didn't take photo of Kamen Rider Magic, but he take photo of his friend. Wiseman was happy see Alex's friend invisible, Lizard knows when everyone invisible for longer and they will be gone forever. Bryan tells Ben when you in invisible we won't see you again, Ben bit upset but Alex will get his body back. Lizard was happy that everyone in invisible, But Alex come to fight again and ask him he needs everyone's body back. Lizard don't want to so he's fight with him. Alex using element of water, but Lizard is invisible that Alex won't see him. So Alex concentrate in his mind that where Lizard is, and he use water splash attack. Lizard is down, Alex use his magic sword smash Lizard's camera eye. and Alex use magic sword with Element of Water and destroy Lizard, Everyone is back to normal even Ben as well. In Todd's Music Shop Ben say thanks to Alex that his body back, photography wants Ben in front of all music stores, but he likes with friends with him and Alex got Ben's new camera to give him. Wiseman wasn't that Lizard is gone, Phoenix ask him wants his next plan. Wiseman got good plan that Alex won't destroy him, but he is same human like him, So Wiseman and the the others introduce Kamen Rider Beast, and He also be ready for fight with Kamen Rider Magic.